deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bulls12345/Shiki Ryougi vs Saint of Killers
Shiki Ryougi: the girl whose eyes give her the power to kill any being, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only a knife. vs Saint of Killers: the gunslinger whose pistols can kill everyone, even Satan and God. What happens when we put two famous characters known for their ability to uber-kill anyone from the realms of comics and manga to the death? Who is deadliest?! Shiki Ryougi Shiki Ryougi was born to a family of skilled martial artists who were descended from "demon hunters" in late 20th- century Japan, Shiki was born with two personalities, one male and one female. Shiki was hit by a truck sometime in her final year of highschool, placing Shiki in a coma for two years from 1996-1998. During her coma, Shiki loses her male personality, stating that "he" died in her place. Shiki also gains her signature power "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" allowing her to see "the mortality of all things", essentially enabling her to kill any living thing, destroy any object, and dispel any magic with only her trademark knife. The mystic eyes manifest themselves as lines which only Shiki can see or interact with. Cutting a line will bisect an object, in the case of a human, often severing a limb, while thrusting into the point where the lines meet will instantly kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic. Shiki also has a magical prosthetic arm which can grip objects from a range and grip spirits. Shiki also has superhuman speed, enabling her to lunge with her knife a distance of three meters at extreme speeds. In addition, using a katana, Shiki can extend her lunge distance to nine meters. Weapons * Main: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Shiki's Mystic Eyes allow her to see lines and dots on an object that represent the "mortality" of any living thing, even those which are normally immortal, inanimate object, or magic and strike it with any weapon. Basically, Shiki can kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only her knife, or even her fingernails. The mystic eyes manifest themselves as lines which only Shiki can see or interact with. cutting a line will bisect an object, in the case of a human, often severing a limb, while thrusting into the point where the lines meet will instantly kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic. * Secondary: Spirit Grip An ability of Shiki's magical prosthetic arm that allows her to grab objects from a distance and touch that which is normally intangible. The spirit grip allows her to move around by grabbing and pulling herself towards a distant object or to physically restrain or choke a distant target. * Third: Superhuman Speed and Agility Shiki's magically enhanced superhuman agility comes into its own here, allowing her to lunge at an opponent so fast, she appears to teleport. Shiki can quickly lunge three meters when armed with her knife. If the target is more than three, Shiki must pause mid-way through, but can make another lunge in a second or less. Weaknesses There are some certain limitations to Shiki Ryougi's mystic eyes. While it can technically destroy almost everything both physical and metaphysical, it must be an external source. The target must be something that she can stab, and Shiki can't target an ability. It must also be in melee or throwing range in order to work. Then there's also the fact that aside from her superhuman speed and agility, Shiki seems to be at least peak-human and wall-level at most in terms of physical attributes. Saint of Killers The Saint of Killers is the Patron Saint of Murderers and Assassination. He was originally a soldier serving in the Confederate Army during the American Civil War. After the war, he makes his living in the American West by collecting Native scalps and bounty hunting, until he rescues a young woman and the two fall in love and have a daughter. When his wife and child fall ill, he attempts to fetch medicine for them, but is delayed by a blizzard and gang of outlaws, which results in his family's death. He subsequently slaughters much of the gang and kills an innocent hostage, but runs out of bullets before killing the leader, which leads to his death. Death takes him, and, because of the innocent life he took, he is consigned to perdition. His own hatred and indignation over the injustice of his death and that of his family causes Hell to literally freeze over (much to the Devil's wrath), which causes the Angel of Death to offer him to return to Earth under the condition that he takes up his role of collecting the souls of those who die by violence. Melting the Angel of Death's sword in Hell's last burning fire, the Devil forges two Walker Colt revolvers that will kill anything, never miss their target, never leave his possession, and never run out of bullets. The now resigned Angel of Death dubs the man "The Saint of Killers". However, the Devil makes the mistake of insulting Saint as he returns to Earth, prompting the angry Saint to gun the Devil down as his first victim, leaving the fate of Hell unknown. Following the Devil's demise, the Saint kills the rest of the bandits and purges the town of Ratwater simply because of his nature, and rests at a tomb on Boot Hill while his spirit gathers souls that die by violence. He is awakened once Genesis merges with Custer, and begins to pursue him. The two finally join forces, and after Custer lets himself be killed to release Genesis, God returns to Heaven, where the Saint has slaughtered all of the angels. The Saint guns Him down, ending His tyranny. With no one left to kill anymore, the Saint sits upon God's Throne and returns to sleep as the world is bathed in peace. Weapons * Main: Divine Colts The Saint of Killers possesses a pair of Walker Colt revolver pistols, which were bequeathed to him by the Angel of Death, composed from the previous Angel's steel sword and forged in the last fire that burned in Hell. They possess unlimited ammunition, never need to be reloaded and never jam. Any shot fired from these guns will always hit its mark, even piercing modern tank armor to reach the intended target. His weapons are ultimately lethal to anything: humans, angels, demons, Satan, or even God, any wound inflicted is always fatal regardless of circumstance. The Colts are even made more lethal with the Saint's godly quickdraw speed. Being the fastest gunslinger of his time, the Saint is able to draw his guns faster than a man can see. He's been able to outdraw everyone from humans to even supernatural beings. To give you an example of his quickdraw, the guy once gunned down the whole Heavenly host in just one draw with his colts. * Secondary: Swordsmanship During the time when he was still alive, the Saint of Killers has shown great efficiency with the use of melee weapons such as knives and a cavalry saber. He's used a sword to easily cut human beings during his time in the Civil War and in the Old West. While he never showed his swordsmanship skill during his time as the embodiment of death, its not impossible that he would still retain the skills he had with a blade (like ever other skill he learned when he was still alive). * Third: Teleportation As God's harbringer of death, the Saint had similar power with the Angel of Death in that he can be anywhere where he is needed. This is useful for his job as death itself, since needs to be everywhere in the world where someone's clock has finally run out. With his teleportation, he can easily appear wherever he wants to be. He can easily travel between Earth and Heaven as well. The only being so far to elude him is Jesse Custer and the all-powerful being named Genesis, as he needed to take a boat from America to France in order to track them. Weaknesses The Saint's killing powers have some problems throughout the series (or plot-holes if you can call them that). The most obnoxious is that while the Colt can kill virtually everyone from angels to Satan, it couldn't kill the vampire Cassidy for some reason. This could be interpreted that the colts probably don't work on the undead, or that the Saint didn't want to kill Cassidy at that time. The writer Garth Ennis admitted that this was a writing mistake since he was still on the process of writing the character, so the Saint DEFINITELY could have killed Cassidy. Besides that, the effects of the Colt on metaphysicality is also limited. For one, it was implied to be able to kill the Angel of Death who's basically the embodiment of death itself (he was scared shitless when the Saint threatened to shoot him). But it couldn't destroy God while he sat on the Throne; an object that personified "eternity" itself. X-Factors Notes * Battle takes place in an arena and they are 9 feet apart just enough for Shiki's knife and the Saint's guns to be even. * This will be base form Shiki Ryougi and base form Saint of Killers. So Shiki will not have her void powers and the Saint will not have the powers of the throne of God. Battle The vampire Cassidy suddenly woke up from a seemingly long nap. He found himself in an unfamiliar street, in a place unknown to him. Scared, nervous, and had no idea what the hell was happening, he looked around and deduced that he was in some Japanese city. He didn’t know how he got there; he probably got drunk and wasted for a whole week after finally becoming human, and probably jumped on some boat or plane. Now, he needed to get himself together and find a way to get back home. He walked to the streets, trying to talk to people and hoping one of them can speak English and help him. Sadly, that was not the case. Not giving up yet, he went to the park, and saw a white-haired African-American girl he thought was American. Without delay, Cassidy went to the girl in the hope that she can help. “Hullo?” Cassidy asked. “Little miss. Can ya help me? I don’t know where I am and I don’t know where ta’ go. Do ya know where the American embassy i—” But before he can finish, he saw another girl, this time a black-haired Japanese. And in front of them was another much younger white-haired girl dressed in some god-awful magical girl costume. The white-hair girl yelled “Miyu!” before both the African-American girl and the Japanese looking girl locked their tongues and Frenched each other. Cassidy just stood there. His eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth wide open and shaking. He then ran away in total shock and trauma, “Dafook is this place!!!!!” But then, he felt his leg gave up on him and bursted in pain, and he fell to the ground. He yelled as he saw that his leg was actually cut off, and behind him was a teenage black-haired girl in red. It was the legendary demon killer Shiki Ryougi, and she stood there and looked at Cassidy with sinister eyes. “Where is GOD?” she said. “What ya talkin’ about?” The Irish vampire can only ask in fear. “I have boasted for many years that I could kill anyone,” Shiki replied. “And that includes God. I know that you have made a deal with Him a while back to become a human. But now I want you to tell me how to get to him.” With tears and fear in his eyes, Cassidy begged, “Please… leave me alone. God is dead. The Saint has killed Him. Go to him he is the one ya want!” And with that, Shiki finally finished him off with her Mystic Eyes and knife. It’s been decided now, that if she can’t kill God, she’s going to kill the man who killed Him. It is time for her to be on the hunt once again. The being known as the Saint of Killers sat comfortably in his throne in heaven. Around him were the decaying corpses of thousands of angels he had slain. He didn’t mind the smell of rotting holy flesh or the atmosphere of death around him. He IS death… and now he is also life. He is God now and he is the center of the universe. Simply put, he was now the ultimate badass. But then, he felt a disturbance in the air. He saw the soul of the now-dead Cassidy, shouting at him and telling him of a mysterious girl who bragged that she had the power to kill anyone, even God. The actual godkiller, though uninterested at first, grew curious. He then stood up from his throne and walked. Wanting to know who or what this power was that Cassidy spoked, he went to back to Earth to find out. Shiki was in her Japanese suite, sitting in her patio and meditating in the night, before her activity was interrupted by an uninvited guest. The Saint came walking in not minding the customs of the Japanese where one should take off his shoes when entering another person’s household. He stomped his dirty boots on the floor as Shiki watched. The young girl took a sip of tea and smiled; her opportunity has finally come. “What’s yer name lil’ girl?” The Saint of Killers asked with a deep, almost hellish but booming voice. “It doesn’t matter. None of it wouldn’t matter,” Shiki said with a calm and stoic tone. “Not to you anyways when I finally erase you from existence.” And with that, Shiki stood up and attacked the Saint with her spirit hand and tried to choke him. But the Saint was unfazed by this attack, and he just stood there without much care to what she was doing. Without any delay, Shiki threw a tanto at the Saint’s face, which only bounced off like it was made up of rubber. Undeterred, Shiki ran to him and gave the Saint multiple slices with another tanto knife. But she couldn’t even make a dent, and her attempts made her knife shatter into a million pieces. Shiki then retreated by flipping back to her original position. She knew that she was in deep trouble as none of her traditional attacks worked. As the Saint stood there and waited for Shiki to make another move, Shiki started thinking and needs to make a decision quick. She knew that ordinary attacks wouldn’t work, and that she had to unleash her eyes right there and now since she couldn’t even draw a drop of blood off this bastard. The Saint continued watching with curiosity, and knew that something was up. Shiki unleashed her eyes, and it widened and saw the Saint’s lines. Even though this guy was immortal, she saw all the lines of his morality ripe for her picking. She saw EVERYTHING that she can cut and dissect. She used her spirit grip to grab the knife she threw and readied herself. With blinding speed, she dashed towards the Saint. She can feel the air and her heart accelerate as she got closer to her target. And Shiki couldn’t wait any longer, she was really excited to finally cut those lines and achieve her objective. The Saint on the other hand, just took a glance at the speeding girl, and without any trouble just drew his gun and shot the demon hunter right on the spot. Shiki couldn’t believe the godly speed that the Saint had and even though she tried to dodge it, the magical bullet was for some reason, unescapable. It tore through Shiki’s head, and her body crashed into the furniture of her suite. She was dead alright, with her corpse lying on the ground, eyes wide open and blood-covered mouth open in disbelief. “I couldn’t take it any longer. You bored me lil’ girl,” The Saint said as he spat on the floor. He then left like a badass and left that corpse to rot in the night. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that while Shiki’s Mystic Eyes were more powerful than the Saint’s Divine Colts, the Saint of Killers still won because of his superhuman speed and inhuman accuracy that made sure he will be the one to strike first. One strike was enough for him to win the day. Category:Blog posts